Stormy
Stormy was a witch living at the Magical Dimension. After agreeing in helping the Lord of Chaos in preading chaos and destruction through the pony world in order to get revenge against Bloom, now Cherry Blossom, she and her sisters goes to the pony world, turning themselves into unicorns. Personality Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointlessness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her older sisters. Skills Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Stormy can manipulate and generate lightning that is able to stun the enemy. She can create tornadoes and powerful wind blasts that can knock the enemy down. She can even manipulate other objects by using her storm powers and to a lesser extent the possibility of controlling others minds by sending an electrical shock. Stormy can generate sever storms, summon lightning bolts, and send out electrical shocks that can stun and possible immobilize the enemy. Family Description in the Saga The Taking of Tartarus Trapped in a cell in the Magical Dimension, the Trix are visited by the Lord of Chaos who says them he can help them escape and get their revenge against Bloom if they spread chaos and destruction through all Equestria. They agree and then they come to the pony world, where they turn into unicorns. They star with Ponyville, where, after terrorizing the townponies, they capture Cherry. In their hideout, they prepare to hurt Cherry when the Lord of Chaos appears, saying they first need to get their jobe done before getting their revenge. Without any option, Icy sends her sisters to do it, while she keep eye on Cherry. After making some destruction in Filly Delphia and in Baltimare, Stormy goes to the Light Kingdom and is confronted by Golden Paladin, Melody and Leaf Mane who are able to defeat them and then Golden Paladin imprisons her in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is imprisoned in a cell in Tartarus. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' She is showed in her cell in Tartarus, when Golden Paladin goes there to take Nine-Tails. It is showed that Stormy is always trying to break free from her cell, but always failing. In “Escape From Tartarus”, she, along with her sisters and other villains, was released from Tartarus by the General of Chaos to help in the upcoming war. In “Revealing the Spy”, she attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", she watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", Stormy is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", the Lord of Chaos sends Stormy and her sisters to get the scroll with the bodies of the ones with special skills that lost their lives during the one, what they are able to do. Stormy is however defeated and imprisoned by one of the guards sent to recover the scroll. The Lord of Order takes her from there, holding her and taking the extra power his brother gave to her and her sisters, sending the three witches back to their home world. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Stormy and her sisters are the first villains from another reality to be imprisoned in Tartarus. References Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Villains Category:Unicorns